The Last 2
by NaekkoChan
Summary: Junhong si ratu undian memenangkan kesempatan menginap di hotel Arizona hingga akhirnya dia menemukan cinta sejatinya di sana #halah bingung mau nulis gmana - -


Tittle : The Last 2%

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, comedy

Pair : Banglo

Cast : All member BAP

Author : Baby Bangster

Disc : semua member BAP punya Author -_-v

Warning : GS for Zelo, Typo bertebaran,No Bash, sedikit Lemon biar agak acem/?

Disclaimer : semua cast hanya milik Author #ketawa setan#

FF ini aku ambil dari novel dengan judul yang sama, karena aku suka makanya aku jadiin ff Banglo. kalo gk suka gk usah baca ^^ dari pada ngebash . oke gak?

Happy Reading~~

~The Last 2%~

Ponsel Junhong bordering. Sang pemilik sedang menyikat gigi buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengangkatnya.

"halo?"

[bias bicara dengan Choi Junhong?]

"iya ,saya sendiri"

[saya dari agen perjalanan Orion. Selamat , Anda memenangkan undian yang kami selenggarakan beberapa waktu lalu.]

Junhong terdiam dan menganga tidak percaya. "Saya menang?"

[Iya. Sekali lagi selamat. Anda memenangkan hadiah berupa voucher menginap satu malam di Hotel Arizona dan bisa langsung mengambilnya di kantor kami.]

"Pasti. Saya akan kesana"

Karena terlalu senang, Junhong terdengar seakan setengah berteriak.

Voucher menginap! Junhong langsung teringat Jongup dan berharap bisa pergi bersama pemuda itu.

[Hadiah bisa di ambil paling lambat tanggal 20 dan jangan lupa membawa kartu identitas Anda.]

"Baik, terima kasih banyak "

Junhong mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan raut wajah senang. Hadian yang di menangkanya kali ini tidak hanya sekedar bagus. Ini luar biasa! Tentu saja, semua orang akan senang jika memenangkan hadiah, tapi kali ini rasanya lebih menyenangkan.

Tunggu! Voucher menginap di hotel? Sepertinya hadiah untuk pemenang pertama adalah jalan-jalan ke luar negeri.

Junhong langsung menyalakan laptop dan membuka situs Agen Perjalanan Orion untuk memastikan. Ternyata dia tidak berhasil memenangkan hadiah utama : berwisata gratis ke Asia Tenggara.

"Voucher menginap di hotel Arizona … untuk juara kedua."

Sayang sekali. Sampai saat ini Junhong sudah pernah memenangkan berbagai macam hadiah, tapi belum pernah mendapat hadiah wisata ke luar negeri. Dia sudah mencoba beberapa kali tapi belum juga berhasil.

Junhong selalu berpikir, "kali ini pasti berhasil", tapi ternyata kali ini dia juga belum beruntung. Omong-omong… Hotel Arizona? Lokasi Hotel itu dimana ya? Dan, apa yang membuat hotel itu istimewa? Wah, ternyata tariff hotel itu 300.000 won (kalo dalam kurs Indonesia sekitar Rp 2.700.000) per-malam. Pasti hotel bintang lima. Tapi, setelah di piker-pikir , kalau di bandingkan dengan wisata ke luar negeri, hadiah ini tidak ada apa-apanya.

Meskipun begitu, ini masih jauh lebih bagus daripada hadiah untuk pemenang ketiga, alat rias, dan keempat, voucher isi ulang, yang sudah pernah gadis ini menangkan beberapa kali. Inilah pertama kalinya Junhong memenangkan Voucher menginap di hotel.

Junhong kembali ke kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan menyikat gigi, membasuh wajah, dan mencuci rambutnya. Begitu selesai, dia langsung ke luar kamar mandi dan mulai berdandan. Rasanya masih banyak waktu. Tidak lama kemudian, dia pun bergegaskeluar untuk mengambil voucher yang dimenangkannya itu.

Walau harus beberapa kali berganti sarana transportasi, junhong terus berjalan dengan penuh semangat. Dia tidak tau mengapa semangatnya begitu menggebu. Bias jadi karena dia berhasil memenangkan hadiah lagi atau mungkin juga karena hadiah yang dia menangkan ini tergolong mewah. Begitu keluar dari Agen Perjalanan Orion ini, dia sempat berjanji pada Youngjae untuk mengajaknya kalau dia berhasil memenangkan hadiah utama. Bagaimana pun juga, janji harus di tepati. Tapi Junhong ingin menghubungi Jongup. Bukan Youngjae.

"Jongup-ssi, maukah menemaniku? Di hotel…"

Hanya kalimat itu yang ada di kepala Junhong.

Tidak boleh! Bagaimanpun, janji adalah janji dan harus ditepati!

Sambil menelpon Youngjae, Junhong berharap sahabatnya itu tidak bias pergi bersamanya.

"Ini aku," Junhong berujar.

[ya.]

"Sibuk?"

[tidak. Ada apa?]

Youngjae terdengar baru bangun tidur. Sepertinya dia habis menulis sampai dini hari.

"aku menelpon karena ingin menepati janjiku."

[Janji? Yang mana?]

"Undian Agen Perjalanan itu…"

[Kau menang lagi?]

"Tentu saja…," jawab Junhong dengan bangga.

[Keberuntungan tampaknya selalu berpihak padamu. Kali ini apa yang kau menangkan?]

"Voucher menginap di hotel Arizona."

[O,ya?Serius? kau tidak bercanda?]

"Tidak. Kau akan menemanikau ,kan?"

[kapan?]

"pokoknya sebelum tanggal 25, karena setelah itu high-season."

[saying sekali…] Youngjae terdengar menyesal.

"Kenapa?"

[Aku harus pergi ke Pulau Jeju tanggal 23]

Entah mengapa Junhong lega mendengarnya. "Ke Pulau Jeju? Untuk apa?" Junhong bertanya dengan nada menyesal, namun dalam hati dia senang bukan kepalang.

[Mm…Anu…Musim dingin ini akku terlibat pembuatan mini seri. Produksinya di Pulau Jeju . mereka menyewakan kondominium untuk kami gunakan selama proses penulisan scenario.]

Youngjae menjawab dengan sangat hati-hati karena merasa tidak enak terhadap Junhong. Mendengar alas an Youngjae, raut wajah Junhong berubah seketika.

"Mini Seri?"

[iya.]

"Mini seri?!" Junhong setengah berteriak. "Wow! Selamat. Selamat untukmu…"

Pasti Youngjae sedang senang sekali. Sepanjang tahun ini, Ia sudah beberapa kali menulis naskah. Tentunya dia senang karena akhirnya ada yang akan di jadikan mini seri. Junhong iri. Iri sekali. Memang Youngjae tidak menjadi popular dalam sekejap. Tapi kalau mini serinya berhasil mendapat rating tinggi, nama Youngjae akan melambung dalam waktu singkat.

"Selamat,ya. Selamat…" Junhong tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa irinya.

[Maafkan aku…]

"Hei! Untuk apa meminta maaf? Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa"

Bagaimanapun ini berita bagus, Youngjae yang tidak pernah menyerah dalam menulis naskah akhirnya berhasil. Tapi, disisi lain Junhong tidak bias menahan rasa kecewanya. Mereka memulainya bersama-sama, apalagi banyak orang mengatakan bahwa karya Junhong jauh lebih baik di bandingkan tulisan Youngjae. Perasaan Junhong campur aduk : cemburu,iri,tertekan,kecewa.

[Junhong-ah…maafkan aku]

Youngjae tidak bisa berhenti minta maaf.

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa? Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

[sekarang ini kau juga sedang menyiapkan naskah kan?]

"iya."

[kali ini kau pasti akan berhasi.]

"Tentunya. Tapi … tetap saja kau merusak kesenanganku. Lebih baik kau suruh aku pergi dengan orang lain saja. Jangan membahas ini lagi."

[Baiklah.]

"Semoga semua berjalan lancar"

Junhong mengakhiri pembicaraan lalu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Raut wajahnya masih tidak nyaman.

"Hh… aku iri. Mini Seri?"

Bayangkan saja , Junhong sudah berusaha selama beberapa tahun bersama Youngjae, tapi Youngjae dulu mendapatkan kesempatan uuntuk menggarap mini serinya. Junhong tidak bias menahan rasa cemburu dan putus asanya.

"Hilang sudah semua energiku." Semangat Junhong ternyata benar-benar surut. Sekalipun tadi dia menyelamati Youngjae dengan tulus, dan berharap suatu saat nanti dia juga akan menerima berita baik. Junhong kembali menyesal mengapa Ia mengundurkan diri dari kantornya dulu.

'_Mengapa ya,setiap kali merasa gagal dan mencoba mencari tahu potensiku, aku malah menemukan semakin banyak harapan?'_ Junhong tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Aku pasti bisa"

Dia bangkit. _'Aku pasti bisa . Kalau aku tidak menyerah , aku pasti bisa mendapatkan yang kumau. Tidak mungkin perjalananku mulus. Pasti akan ada hal-hal tidak menyenangkan. Berharap saja tanpa berusaha tidak ada gunanya.'_

Junhong mengeluarkan voucher hotel dari dalam tasnya. Dia kembali tersenyum mengingat Jongup. _'Tidak ada gunanya merasa iri. Lebih baik aku memikirkan cara untuk memnafaatkan kesempatan baik dari Tuhan ini: menghabiskan malam bersama Jongup'_

Junhong membuka ponselnya. Setellah beberapa kali berdehem supaya suaranya terdengar jelas, Junhong menghubungi Jongup.

'_Hmm…kenapa tidak bisa di hubungi?Aneh.'_

Junhong terus menghubungi Jongup, tetap saja tidak berhasil. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan jaringan telponnya. Sudah empat kali berturut-turut dia mencoba menghubungi Jongup , tetap saja panggilanya tidak tersambung. Apa mungkin Jongup sedang di daerah pegunungan sehingga susah sinyal. Junhong berpikir untuk mengirim Jongup SMS , sampai akhirnya Jongup mengangkat telponnya.

"Jongup oppa"

[ya?]

"Sulit sekali menghubungimu. Kau di mana?"

[Aku sedang di Prancis.]

'_Prancis!' _ Di luar perkiraan Junhong, jaringan dan kualitas suaranya cukup bagus. _'Asyik juga ponsel Korea pun bisa digunakan di Prancis.'_

"Prancis?Dalam rangka apa?"

[Dinas kantor. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu]

'_Iya juga. Kenapa dia tidak memberitauhku?'_ Rasanya Junhong ingin sekali bertanya, _'Kita ini kan pacaran!',_ Tapi dia menahannya , hanya untuk bersikap sopan kepada Jongup.

"Bagaimana Prancis? Sampaikan salamku…"

'_Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?! Langsung saja sampaikan alasanmu menghubunginya, Junhong!'_

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku baru saja memenangkan voucher menginap di Hotel Arizona." Junhong sengaja member penekanan pada 'Hotel Arizona'

[O,ya? Hotel itu kan mahal sekali. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?]

Junhong lega ketika Jongup mengatakan hotel itu berbeda dengan hotel lainnya.

"Aku menang undian lagi"

[Wah! Kau benar-benar ratu undian.]

"Tapi…"

Tiba-tiba Junhong merasa gugup. Sekarang saatnya menguji keberuntungan lagi. _'Mari kita lihat, akan seperti apa hasilnya kalau aku bilang aku ingin menginap di Hotel Arizona. Aku ingin dia yang bertanggung jawab atas diriku di hotel itu.'_

"Rasanya kalau aku pergi sendirian akan terlihat aneh. Tadinya aku akan mengajak Youngjae ,tapi dia ada urusan. Itulah kenapa aku menghubungimu. Siapa tahu kau bisa menemaniku" Junhong mengatakannya dengan susah payah sampai dia tidak bisa merasakan tangannya sendiri.

[Aku?]

Tentu saja Jongup terkejut. Tidak ada pria yang tidak terkejut ketika ada wanita yang mengajaknya ke Hotel kan? Ajakan ke hotel bisa saja mengandung makna serius seperti : 'hentikan pencarianmu dan pacaran denganku saja'.

"Sepertinya perminttaanku terlalu merepotkan."

Junhong gelisah karena selama beberapa saat Jongup tidak berkata apa-apa. Jangan-jangan Jongup akan berkata, _"Kau tidak tahu malu"_, kepadanya.

[ , aku akan menemanimu.]

Junhong lega mendengar jawaban Jongup sesuai dengan harapanya.

"Baiklah. Kapan pulang?"

[Aku berangkat besok.]

"Besok? Jam berapa kira-kira kau tiba di sini? Aku akan menjemputmu besok"

[sekitar jam 5 sore, kau tidak perlu menjemputku, kau tahukan bandara ramai sekali. Biar aku saja yang ke tempatmu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan]

'_Jongup perhatian sekali'_

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, tolong hubungi aku kalau sudah sampai"

[Pasti. Sampai bertemu besok]

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu,besok."

Junhong bersikap seperti istri yang sedang menanti sang suami pulang dinas luar kota.

'_Aduh. Bagaimana ini? Omo omo omo…" _ Junhong merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dia tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan malam bersama Jongup. Membayangkan saja sudah membuat Junhong gugup. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

Saat yang di tunggu Junhong untuk berbagi tempat tidur bersama Jongup bisa jadi tidak lama lagi. Baru membayangkan saja wajah Junhong sudah memerah dan memanas.

"Malam pertama bersama Jongup…"

Junhong berimajinasi. Jongup tidak menolak tawarannya, tentu saja dalam situasi ini rasanya tidak aka nada pria yang menolak, dan dengan gembira mengiyakan tawaran itu.

Sepertinya Jongup juga menanti-nanti hal ini.

Junhong menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku… akan melepas keperawananku"

ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ

Junhong menunggu Jongup dengan hati berdebar-debar. Sudah pukul 5 lewat tapi Jongup belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Pasti Jongup terkejut karena dia tidak mengira kalau Junhong akan dating ke bandara untuk menjemputnya.

Dengan cepat Junhong mengeluarkan bedak lalu merapikan dandanannya. Dia khawatir dandanannya luntur,karena rasanya sudah cukup lama menunggu kedatangan Jongup. Dia yakin penampilannya sore ini sempurna.

'_Oh itu dia!'_

Awalnya Junhong hendak memanggil nama Jongup, namun Ia mengurungkan niatnya karena lelaki itu tidak sendirian. Di sebelahnya ada seorang perempuan yang terlihat seperti cabai, benar-benar seperti cabai. Perempuan itu membungkus dirinya dengan segala sesuatu yang berwarna merah, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Seketika nafas Junhong sesak.

'_Siapa dia,ya?'_

Seingatnya Jongup bilang kalau dia pergi ke Perancis untuk keperluan kantor. Lalu siapa perempuan itu? Teman kantor yang juga harus pergi dinas bersamanya? Junhong bingung. Apalagi Jongup dan perempuan itu terlihat senang. Mereka juga tampak seperti pasangan kekasih, bukan teman kantor. Bukan adik juga kakak perempuannya. _'Tunggu! Kalau perempuan itu ternyata kekasihnya berarti, Jongup mempermainkanku. Dia .Tidak mungkin…'_

Junhong pun mengikuti Jongup dan perempuan tadi. Hampi saja dia berada di samping Jongup, namun dia langsung berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya. Sebenarnya Junhong tidak perlu bersembunyi, tapi dia tetap ingin bersembunyi.

'_Bagaimana mungkin ada orang seperti itu di dunia ini?'_

Ketika Junhong belum habis pikir tentang betapa menjijikannya di permainkan seperti ini, poselnya bordering. Jongup. Junhong melambatkan langkahnya di belakang Jongup. Bagaimana bisa dia menghubungi wanita tanpa memedulikan perempuan lain yang ada di sampingnya? Luar biasa. Tapi tunggu, jangan-jangan perempuan itu bukan kekasihnya?

'_Baiklah. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu'_

Sambil terus memandang Jongup, Junhong mengangkat telponnya.

[ ?]

"Ne?" Junhong menjawab.

[Aku baru saja sampai. Aku akan langsung ke tempatmu dari sini]

"Aduh, aku sedang keluar untuk menemui seseorang"

[Lalu kau akan pulang jam berapa?]

"Sepertinya larut"

Ingin rasanya Junhong menghampiri Jongup dan langsung memukul kepalanya

[Oh. Baiklah. Jadi bagaimana sekarang?]

"Mm… aku akan menghubungimu nanti" Junhong terdiam sebentar lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Jangan-jangan Junhong salah duga. Jangan-jangan perempuan itu bukan kekasih Jongup, karena Jongup Nampak tidak gugup sama sekali menghubungi kekasihnya di samping perempuan itu. Junhong baru akan menyapa Jongup dan meminta maaf atas kesalah pahamannya. Dan,dia pun kaget.

"Kau menghubungi siapa?" Tanya perempuan cabai itu.

"Adikku" jawab Jongup.

'_Adik?Adik? B******n!'_ (maaf author sensor karena terlalu frontal -_-)

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku tidak membawa kunci dan dia tidak di rumah. Bagaimana aku bias pulang?"

Junhong membeku. Statusnya berubah menjadi adik Jongup. _'Kurang ajar'_

"Kalau begitu, kau ke rumahku saja dulu" kata perempuan itu sambil merengkuh tubuh Jongup.

Junhong geram .Kesal. Dan, diapun terduduk gemetar.

"Baiklah. Ayo"

Jongup meninggalkan bandara bersama perempuan itu.

'_Aku pasti sudah gila. Benar-benar gila. Aku mengajaknya bermalam di hotel bersamaku'_

Junhong berdiri di bawah lampu lalu lintas sambil terus memikirkan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah sedan hitam melintas di depannya.

Yongguk, pria yang duduk di dalam sedan itu menatap Junhong yang sedang berdiri dan terlihat tidak karuan. Yongguk tersenyum. Walau tampangnya tidak karuan, di mata Yongguk, Junhong terlihat cantik dan lucu.

"Apakah sajangnim ingin langsung ke Walden Korea?" Tanya si supir.

"Iya"

Dalam sekejap, Yongguk sudah lupa akan keberadaan Junhong.

ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ

Junhong masih belum bisa melupakan perbuatan Jongup padanya, tapi hari di mana dia harus pergi ke hotel Arizona semakin dekat. Satu hari setelah Junhong melihat Jongup bersama perempuan cabai itu, Jongup terus mecoba menghubunginya, tapi Junhong selalu mengabaikannya. Bahkan dia langsung mengubah nama Jungup menjadi " Si B******n Jongup" (maap author sensor lagi T^T). Yang mengganti 'Jongup-ku' menjadi ' Si B******n Jongup' pun sebenarnya adalah Daehyun. Menurut Daehyun, julukan itu cocok untuk Jongup.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Junhong kembali bordering. Sesuai dugaannya. Jongup.

"terus saja hubungi aku. Aku tidak akan mengangkatnya." Sambil menggerutu , Junhong meneruskan langkahnya.

Junhong kembali menggali nama yang bisa di ajaknya bermalam di Hotel Arizona. Dari sekian nama yang Ia cari. Hanya Youngjae dan Jieun yang belum menikah. Youngjae… sedang mengerjakan mini serinya di pulau Jeju. Jieun? Junhong sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu Jieun.

'Song Jieun… perempuan jahat'

Nama itu menyulut kemarahan Junhong.

Jieun terpilih sebagai pemenang dalam perlombaan penulisan scenario dan juga menerima hadiah atas scenario yang di buatnya berdasarkan naskah Junhong. Karena ketika tenggat waktu pengumpulan tiba , naskah itu masih banyak kekurangan, akhirnya Junhong pun tidak mengumpulkannya. Tapi Jieun mengakui naskah itu sebagai karyanya, memodifikasinya sedikit lalu mengumpulkannya, dan terpilih sebagai pemenang.

'_Jieun!'_ perempuan itu menusuk Junhong dari belakang. Pengkhianat. Perempuan tidak tahu malu. Junhong tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa marah dan kekecewaannya karena di khianati. Ada dua orang yang sudah membaca naskah buatan Junhong : Youngjae dan Daehyun. Daehyun menjuluki Jieun : _'Perempuan Pencuri!'_

Dua tahun berlalu. Scenario yang di buat perempuan pencuri naskah itu kembali di filmkan dan sukses. Junhong tidak pernah tau kenapa kesuksesan selalu menghinggapi Jieun yang sejak lahir tidak pernah percaya akan keberadaan Tuhan. Dalam,hal ini apakah Tuhan bisa di bilang adil?

'_Ah! Kepalaku sakit sekali.'_

Junhong berusaha memikirkan nama lain yang bisa dia ajak bermalam di hotel, tapi di antara mereka tidak ada yang bisa di anggap cukup dekat.

Raut wajah Junhong menggambarkan kebingungan.

Junhong pun menghubingi salah satu temannya, Sehun.

"Ini aku. Junhong"

[Iya. Ada apa Junhong?]

"Hmm… kau ada acara akhir pecan ini?"

[Aku ada pelatihan. Kenapa?]

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati kalau begitu."

Junhong mencoba menghubungi Suho.

"Suho, kau menganggapku sebagai apa?"

[Lho?memangnya kau belum tau?]

"Tau tentang apa?]

[ Aku akhir pecan ini akan menikah, tahu.]

'_Argh! Sial'_

Junhong pun menghubungi Zico.

"Zico."

[Ya?]

"Kau mau tidur denganku? Aku yang menyediakan kamar hotelnya."

[Ya! Kau sudah gila?]

"Iya. Aku memang sudah gila."

.

.

Junhong memasuki kamar hotel sendirian dan meletakan barang bawaannya. Benar-benar sendirian tanpa teman. Karena penasaran dengan kamarnya yang sangat luas menurutnya, Junhong pun mengelilinginya. Tentu saja ada kasur, terlihat empuk dan bisa ditiduri lima belas orang. Ada televisi HD yang selama ini dia inginkan untuk di pasang di kamarnya sendiri. Junhong membuka tirai jendela dan melihat jalan setapak tak berujung yang ada di bawah sana. Pandanganya lalu beralih ke kulkas. Di dalamnya ada berbagai macam camilan juga minuman dan ada sebuah bak mandi besar, yang bias di gunakan sebagai spa, di dalam kamar mandi.

'_Hotel ini luar biasa. Semua yang ku inginkan ada di sini'_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Junhong berdering. Junhong mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar : 'Si Ba*****n Jongup'

'_Rupanya dia tidak kenal menyerah'_

Alih-alih mengabaikan panggilan Jongup, Junhong malah mengangkatnya.

"Halo"

[Junhongie?]

Junhong menjawab dengan nada datar, "Ne?"

[Kenapa susah sekali menghubungimu?]

"Oh ya? Aku sibuk sekali"

[Aku mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali,tahu.]

"Oh,ya?" Junhong terus menjawab dengan datar.

[Kau sedang di mana?]

"Di sebuah tempat."

[Di mana?]

"Di mana? Mm… ngomong-ngomong ada apa menghubungiku?"

[Oh itu. Bukannya kau waktu itu mengajakku pergi ke sebuah tempat?]

"Ke mana?" Junhong pura-pura tidak paham apa yang di bicarakan Jongup.

[Ke Hotel… kalau tidak salah Hotel Arizona. Kau mendapat hadiah voucher menginap di sana kan?]

"Oo… yang itu. Kau pergi sendiri akhirnya."

[Apa? Kau sudah pergi ke sana?]

"Iya"

[Kau sedang di sana ya?]

'_Jangan coba-coba kau datang ke sini!'_

"Kau tidak perlu dating kemari."

[Kenapa memangnya?] Jongup bertanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Karena aku sedang tidak sendirian."

[Kalau begitu, kau sedang bersama siapa?]

"Seorang pria." Junhong menjawab dengan sombong.

[Apa? Pria? Siapa dia?]

Jongup terkejut dan terdengar seperti sesak napas. Junhong melangkah keluar menuju balkon

[Kau pergi ke hotel bersama seorang pria?]

Seperti ingin memastikan Junhong masih waras atau tidak, Jongup kembali bertanya.

"Iya. Aku memang dating dengan pria lain."

[Seperti apa dia?]

"Kalaupun aku jelaskan, apakah kau akan mengerti, Jongup-ssi"

[Ya! Jangan bercanda. Aku ini sedang marah padamu. Jangan pernah mempermainkan perasaan pria]

'_Marah,dia bilang? Untuk apa?'_

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda."

Junhong merasakan darahnya mulai mendidih. Dia tidak peduli Jongup marah-marah.

[Kau benar-benar ke sana bersama pria lain?]

"Tentu saja aku dating bersama dengan pria. Bagaimana mungkin aku datang ke hotel semacam Hotel Arizona ini sendirian?"

[Rupanya kausudah tidak ingin melihatku lagi, ya?]

"Jongup-ssi … aku senang akhirnya kau paham maksudku."

[Ya! Choi Junhong! Kau mempermainkan aku? Aku kan sudah bilang. Jangan bercanda.] Tiba-tiba Jongup berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

Junhong tidak paham kenapa di dunia ada orang gila macam ini. Rasanya ingin sekali berteriak untuk memintanya diam dan tidak usah berkata apa-apa lagi. Apalagi setelah Junhong melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi di bandara beberapa waktu lalu. Junhong hanya bisa memandang layar ponselnya dengan penuh emosi. Dia ingin Jongup merasakan kemarahan yang dia rasakan.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bercanda."

[Apa pekerjaan pria itu? Seberapa hebatnya dia?] Jongup kembali berteriak.

"Dia pria yang tampan. Aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Jongup terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar jawaban Junhong yang dinilainya hanya omong kosong.

[… lalu …apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama pria itu?]

'_Menurutmu apa lagi, pabbo?'_

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Junhong menjawab tanpa ragu.

"Menurutmu apa yang di lakukan seorang wanita ketika bersama seorang pria di dalam kamar hotel? Kau kan pria. Bukankah kau harusnya tahu apa yang di lakukan pria ketika bersama wanita di kamar hotel. Bukannya pria akan mengganas ketika ada di kamar hotel?"

Junhong melanjutkan permainannya. _'Memang cumakau yang bisa? Aku juga bisa. Beribu-ribu kali lebih baik di bandingkan kau.'_

[Yaa! Choi Junhong!]

Karena teriakan Jongup keras sekali, Junhong seakan bisa merasakan kehadiran Jongup di sampingnya. Seolah-olah Jongup bisa keluar dari ponsel yang sedang Junhong pegang.

"Sepertinya begitu masuk ke dalam kamar dia akan langsung menyeretku ke tempat tidur. Waah… rasanya… pasti akan luar biasa. Aku tidak sabar."

Junhong meneruskan bicaranya. Kali ini dengan suara yang sengau seperti melakukan sesuatu.

"Omo…. Ah…"

Junhong mencium punggung tangannya dan mengeluarkan suara desahan seperti sedang menerima ciuman maut dari seorang pria.

"Hmm… Ah… Mmm…"

Junhong kembali mendesah dan kali ini terdengar seperti akan menyudahi sesi ciumannya.

"Omo omo… kau ingin lagi? Aku lelah. Aaah… kau nakal!"

Junhong meneruskan aktingnya. Dia begitu mendalami perannya sampai-sampai dia benar-benar membayangkan ada seorang pria yang menyeretnya ke tempat tidur. Jongup menutup telponnya.

'_Kenapa dia harus menutup telponnya? Pertunjukan dariku kan belum selesai.'_

Junhong membayangkan suara desahan yang di keluarkannya tadi dan tersenyum. Tanpa disadarinya , Junhong saat ini bertatapan dengan seorang pria yang berada di teras kamar sebelah. Jarak mereka hanya terpisah lima puluh cm. Pria itu tampak menikmati pertunjukan Junhong tadi.

'_Mati aku!'_

Junhong buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar.

'_Ahhh… memalukan sekali.'_

Junhong membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk menenangkan diri dan mengembalikan bentuk mukanya seperti sebelumnya. Berkali-kali Junhong berkata, _'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja',_ seakan menghafalkan mantra. Tiba-tiba Junhong teringat tatapan mata pria tadi. Walau singkat, Junhong tetap bisa mendapat gambaran jelas bentuk mata,hidung, hingga bibir pria itu.

'_Pria yang… tampan…'_

Waktu yang terlalu singkat membuat Junhong tidak bias mengingat bentuk wajah pria itu dengan detail, namun ia tahu pasti bahwa pria itu tampan.

'_Sepertinya bukan orang Korea'_

Kalaupun dia keturunan Korea, wajahnya terlalu tampan. Di atas rata-rata. Tapi, kalau benar dia bukan orang Korea, Junhong tidak perlu malu. Kalau dia orang Korea, akan lebih malu.

'_Huh, tetap saja aku malu. Tidak ada bedanya.'_

Other side…

Yongguk sudah beberapa kali keluar masuk teras kamarnya, tapi wanita itu tidak juga terlihat. Dia sibuk bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri , apakah wanita itu akan keluar ke terasnya lagi dan apakah mungkin dia bisa bertemu wanita itu lagi. Yongguk tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan ini.

Yongguk memutuskan untuk menyerah stelah menyadari bahwa waktu pun terus berjalan. Sudah pukul 22.00 . Sepertinya kemungkinan wanita itukeluar lagi ke teras semakin kecil. Di penuhi rasa kecewa, Yongguk membuka kulkas dan mengambil jus jeruk kaleng sambil tetap sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pertanyaan yang sama terus berdiam di sana : _'apakah aku akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu?'_

.

.

.

TBC~

Holaa~ Author comeback dengan ff Banglo~  
buat para reader jangan lupa RnR *wink* #ohok ohok


End file.
